Ty and Twily Cache 2
=Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*7:30 Jaillox She won't... it's not her method... *he puts on clothes* We're going to get them. There'll probably be a ransom of some sort, so bring all the money you have, and I'll get all mine. *opens secret safe under mattress* *gets out most of the money in there* *7:33 Rigbybestie1510 I don't have much money... I mean, I wasn't the one who dealt with money in the kingdom... Oh Dog... I have no idea where the money is... *7:35 Jaillox Well, I'll get mine, then. *he sets it in a pouch he made my stretching* Come on. We need to get outside. *he grabs Twily, and Spike, and runs outside* *he turns into a car* Get in. Twily, hold the money. Don't let anything happen to it, because that's ALL the money I have. *he straps the in* Let's ride. *he drives off* *he starts getting staticy, then the radio turn on, with Anne's voice* *Anne: *just this once* Hello, Ty. Hello, Bitch. I have taken your children, if you haven't already noticed, and I plan to keep them, unless you pay the ransom - Ty dumps that Bitch he calls Dear, and goes out with me. Because, I know deep down that Ty still loves me, and that he hates you. Goodbye. *radio turns off* *test *7:51 Rigbybestie1510 She called me a bitch! I'm going to KILL her! *7:54 Jaillox And I'm right behind you. *one of the seatbelts come out and hug her* *Now, LET'S GET OUR BABIES BACK *speeds up* *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *9:07 Jaillox test *9:10 Rigbybestie1510 When I get my hooves on her... I'm gonna smash her skull in... >:( *9:11 Jaillox And I'll rip out her intestines... *drives faster, until he reaches her house* *cuts to the puppicorns, crying* Anne: SHUT UP! WHY WON'T YOU THINGS SHUT UP?! *she puts a blanket over them* *9:15 Rigbybestie1510 Are you sure she won't hurt them? I'm worried...? *Crap. Nix the second ? *9:16 Jaillox Well, I know she wouldn't kill them, but she might hurt them. *he kicks down her door* The game's up, Anne. Give us our babies. *9:17 Rigbybestie1510 Anne: Not until you dump her and date me again! *9:18 Jaillox What?! NO! I love her! *hugs her defensively* *9:20 Rigbybestie1510 Fine, say goodbye to your babies, then. *she grabs them, then runs upstairs* *9:21 Jaillox NO! *he runs after her, and grabs her tail, tripping her* *I-I'll go out with you... just please, give me my babies... I promise I won't do any funny business... I'll give them to Twilight, then make her leave... Please, don't hurt my babies... *9:22 Rigbybestie1510 Twilight: T-Ty? *9:24 Jaillox *he stretches a small hand out of his back, unviewable to Anne, which has the finger's crossed* *Just please, give me my babies... *9:27 Rigbybestie1510 Ah... *pretending* TY, why are you doing this to me?! I loved you... Anne: Ha, I KNEW he'd leave you for me! *hugs him* I missed you, honey... *9:29 Jaillox I missed you too... *kisses her* *he kisses her for a long time, slowly wrapping tentacle-like arms around her, and squeezing slightly* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:36 Rigbybestie1510 *while she's distract, Twilight flies behind her and gets the babies* *thinking* Should I smash her head in now or later...? *9:38 Jaillox Oh, I love you, Anne... *he kisses her again, distracting her more* *You are now away. *he wraps his arms around her tighter, digging his claws into her skin* *You are no longer away. *9:47 Rigbybestie1510 Anne: Ow, honey, you're hurting me... *9:47 Jaillox *whispering into her ear* Exactly... *he cuts her to the point of bleeding* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:56 Rigbybestie1510 *pushes him off* What's wrong with you?! I thought you loved me! Twilight: Ty, can you move out of the way, please? *9:56 Jaillox *he scratches Anne's face* Sure, sweetie. *he kisses her* *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are now away. =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *11:28 Jaillox RIG *RP? *Where were we? *11:28 Rigbybestie1510 TY YESH *Uhhh... *9:56 Rigbybestie1510 *pushes him off* What's wrong with you?! I thought you loved me! Twilight: Ty, can you move out of the way, please? 9:56 Jaillox *he scratches Anne's face* Sure, sweetie. *he kisses her* *11:29 Jaillox *he scratches Anne's face* Sure, sweetie. *he kisses her* *Bitch, you really thought I love you still? YOU LOVED ME FOR MY MONEY *11:30 Rigbybestie1510 Anne: What are you going to-- Twilight: *kicks her downstairs* KEE-YAH BITCH *11:31 Jaillox *Ty grabs onto the banister, and slides down, landing on her face with his butt* *he proceeds to fart in her face* *11:33 Rigbybestie1510 Should I kill her or not, because I'm ready for both... *11:35 Jaillox Yes... *he scratches her face, clawing one of her eyes out* That's what you get for hurting me... *he scratches her other eye out* This is what you get for swindling me for my money... *he scratches her private parts, completely maiming them* AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY CHILDREN *You are now away. *he kicks her in front of Twily* She's all yours, dear. *he picks up the crying children, and tries to calm them down* *You are no longer away. *11:40 Rigbybestie1510 (Whoa. Hidden anger issues there, bro? JKJKJK) Well, there's multiple ways to do it... *steps on her head* I just don't know WHAT to do... *presses down harder* Anne: P-please, don't... don't do this... I won't bother you all again... *11:41 Jaillox Ty: *is twisting his tail in his hands, non-chalantly* Yeah... I'd like that in writing, please... *laughs* *You are now away. *But I don't want to EVER see your face near our children again, got it? *points claw dangerously in Anne's face* *You are no longer away. *11:49 Rigbybestie1510 Twilight: Of course she won't. *she smashes down on her head* Let's go. *walks away* *11:50 Jaillox Yes, let's. *he grabs the puppicorns* *outside* I feel so bad... I nearly killed a woman... *Granted she did deserve it, but... *We nearly KILLED her... *11:51 Rigbybestie1510 Eh, I kill people all of the time... it doesn't bother me anymore... *11:52 Jaillox Still... the kids were watching and EVERYTHING... *Wait... where's Spike? *looks around* *Spike is huddled under tree* I can't unsee that... they were killing her... *he cries in a fetal position* *11:53 Rigbybestie1510 OH... right... we scarred them enough for one lifetime... Oh Dog, we scared Spike AGAIN... *11:55 Jaillox Damnit... *hands Twily the puppicorns* Spike? Spike, you ok? Spike: *scoots away from Ty in fear* DON'T KILL ME Ty: I won't kill you, Spike... Spike: Then what were you doing to that woman in there?! Ty: Payback. *Spike looks confused* Ty: Well, she took the puppicorns, hence the reason we came over here. Well, we taught her a lesson so she'd know never to mess with us again. Spike: *nervously* O-ok... *You are now away. *Ty: Now, come with us, we're going home. Spike: Ok... *he follows Ty back to Twily* *Ty transforms into a car again* Get in, everyone. *You are no longer away. *12:03 Rigbybestie1510 *gets in* Everything on me hurts... DX *12:04 Jaillox Aww... I'm sorry, sweetie... *her seat starts vibrating* Better? *Jaillox We nearly KILLED her... *11:51 Rigbybestie1510 Eh, I kill people all of the time... it doesn't bother me anymore... *11:52 Jaillox Still... the kids were watching and EVERYTHING... *Wait... where's Spike? *looks around* *Spike is huddled under tree* I can't unsee that... they were killing her... *he cries in a fetal position* *11:53 Rigbybestie1510 OH... right... we scarred them enough for one lifetime... Oh Dog, we scared Spike AGAIN... *11:55 Jaillox Damnit... *hands Twily the puppicorns* Spike? Spike, you ok? Spike: *scoots away from Ty in fear* DON'T KILL ME Ty: I won't kill you, Spike... Spike: Then what were you doing to that woman in there?! Ty: Payback. *Spike looks confused* Ty: Well, she took the puppicorns, hence the reason we came over here. Well, we taught her a lesson so she'd know never to mess with us again. Spike: *nervously* O-ok... *Ty: Now, come with us, we're going home. Spike: Ok... *he follows Ty back to Twily* *Ty transforms into a car again* Get in, everyone. *12:03 Rigbybestie1510 *gets in* Everything on me hurts... DX *12:04 Jaillox Aww... I'm sorry, sweetie... *her seat starts vibrating* Better? *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *12:08 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... *12:10 Jaillox Great... *he starts massaging her back* *he drives off slowly, turning on relaxing music for the puppicorns* *his eyes start to close, and he drifts across the road, then jerks back awake at the sound of a car horn* *You are now away. *he closes his eyes again, and drifts off the road* *he goes off the edge, and tumbles down a steep cliff, bouncing everyone around* *You are no longer away. *12:16 Rigbybestie1510 D-d-d-d-d-ear, y-y-y-you're g-g-g-oing d-d-d-d-own a c-c-cliif! *12:17 Jaillox *he jerks awake* H-*he crashes into a tree, then stops* *You are now away. *Spike: W-what happened? *You are no longer away. *12:40 Rigbybestie1510 *rubs head* I think... we hit something... Oh Dog. TY! TY, ARE YOU OKAY?! *12:41 Jaillox *he doesn't respond* *the puppicorns start crying* *12:43 Rigbybestie1510 No... no... shh... it's okay... Oh Dog, I hope he's not in a coma... *12:44 Jaillox *they cry even louder, flailing their paws/hooves* *their stomachs rumble, then they look at Twilight* *12:45 Rigbybestie1510 *looks scared* No... I can't feed you all... I JUST got better... *12:46 Jaillox *they cry even louder, causing their stomachs to rumble even louder* *Patience is just barely crying, because she looks beaten up* (WHAT DID ANNE DO TO HER?! >:D) *Patience is barely barking* *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *12:50 Jaillox *Patience starts crying *tears from eyes, not screaming* and whining in pain* *You are now away. *a few drops of blood leak out of Patience's nose* =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510Away =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= *JailloxAway =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*12:41 Jaillox *he doesn't respond* *the puppicorns start crying* *12:43 Rigbybestie1510 No... no... shh... it's okay... Oh Dog, I hope he's not in a coma... *12:44 Jaillox *they cry even louder, flailing their paws/hooves* *their stomachs rumble, then they look at Twilight* *12:45 Rigbybestie1510 *looks scared* No... I can't feed you all... I JUST got better... *12:46 Jaillox *they cry even louder, causing their stomachs to rumble even louder* *Patience is just barely crying, because she looks beaten up* (WHAT DID ANNE DO TO HER?! >:D) *Patience is barely barking* *Patience starts crying *tears from eyes, not screaming* and whining in pain* *a few drops of blood leak out of Patience's nose* *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *1:05 Jaillox *they cry even louder, causing their stomachs to rumble even louder* *Patience is just barely crying, because she looks beaten up* (WHAT DID ANNE DO TO HER?! >:D) *Patience is barely barking* *Patience starts crying *tears from eyes, not screaming* and whining in pain* *a few drops of blood leak out of Patience's nose* *Rig? *Rigbybestie1510 *1:12 Rigbybestie1510 Oh my Dog, Patience... *picks her up and cuddles her* what did she do to you? I KNEW she'd hurt one of you! I should killed her right there! *1:13 Jaillox *Patience's cries slowly quiet down, and the blood drizzles even more, getting all over her fur* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:18 Rigbybestie1510 should've* *Oh Dog... I don't know what to do... *1:20 Jaillox *she slowly settles in a comfy position in her mommy's arms, and her breathing gets steadily slower* *she whimpers, as her stomach rumbles* *You are now away. *she whimpers again, as she sneezes on Twily, spraying blood everywhere* *she looks pale, and fragile* *her stomach rumbles, and she whimpers again* *You are no longer away. *1:29 Rigbybestie1510 Ewww... I hope you're not dying... I couldn't bear for that to happen... I wish Ty was awake, so he could help... *starts feeding her* *1:30 Jaillox *she calms down a little bit, but still continues to whimper* *Ty slowly shudders, then wakes up* Oh, dog... I have a splitting headache... *rubs head* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:34 Rigbybestie1510 Ty! You're okay! Oh, wait, Ty, Patience's hurt or sick or something... I'm not sure what it is, but I'm worried... *1:35 Jaillox *he rubs his head, and turns back into a dog, dropping everyone on the soft grass* What about Patience? *she sneezes again, this time much more weakly, spraying blood everywhere* Oh, dog... *Patience... what did the mean woman do to you? *he picks her up out of Twily's hands* *Patience whimpers, then sneezes again, getting blood all over Ty's face* Aww... *he kisses her* What's wrong with you though? *she sneezes again, then whimpers* *You are now away. *he lays her back in Twily's arms* *she whimpers one last time, then stops breathing* *You are no longer away. *1:43 Rigbybestie1510 She's... she's dead... she can't be dead... she can't be... she was so young... and innocent... *starts crying* *1:43 Jaillox I know... I loved her so much... *starts crying too* *their tears roll down their cheeks, and slowly drip off, onto Patience* *after a few seconds, she starts breathing slowly again* *Ty: I-I can't believe it... it's a miracle... SHE'S ALIVE! *he hugs her and Twily tightly* *You are now away. *Oh, I can't believe it... our baby is alive! *he kisse=Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= =Private Messages= **Jaillox PMAFKClear**12:41 Jaillox *he doesn't respond* *the puppicorns start crying* **12:43 Rigbybestie1510 No... no... shh... it's okay... Oh Dog, I hope he's not in a coma... **12:44 Jaillox *they cry even louder, flailing their paws/hooves* *their stomachs rumble, then they look at Twilight* **12:45 Rigbybestie1510 *looks scared* No... I can't feed you all... I JUST got better... **12:46 Jaillox *they cry even louder, causing their stomachs to rumble even louder* *Patience is just barely crying, because she looks beaten up* (WHAT DID ANNE DO TO HER?! >:D) *Patience is barely barking* *Patience starts crying *tears from eyes, not screaming* and whining in pain* *a few drops of blood leak out of Patience's nose* **Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat **Jaillox has left the chat. **Jaillox has joined the chat. **1:05 Jaillox *they cry even louder, causing their stomachs to rumble even louder* *Patience is just barely crying, because she looks beaten up* (WHAT DID ANNE DO TO HER?! >:D) *Patience is barely barking* *Patience starts crying *tears from eyes, not screaming* and whining in pain* *a few drops of blood leak out of Patience's nose* **Rig? **Rigbybestie1510 **1:12 Rigbybestie1510 Oh my Dog, Patience... *picks her up and cuddles her* what did she do to you? I KNEW she'd hurt one of you! I should killed her right there! **1:13 Jaillox *Patience's cries slowly quiet down, and the blood drizzles even more, getting all over her fur* **You are now away. **You are no longer away. **1:18 Rigbybestie1510 should've* **Oh Dog... I don't know what to do... **1:20 Jaillox *she slowly settles in a comfy position in her mommy's arms, and her breathing gets steadily slower* *she whimpers, as her stomach rumbles* **You are now away. *she whimpers again, as she sneezes on Twily, spraying blood everywhere* *she looks pale, and fragile* *her stomach rumbles, and she whimpers again* **You are no longer away. **1:29 Rigbybestie1510 Ewww... I hope you're not dying... I couldn't bear for that to happen... I wish Ty was awake, so he could help... *starts feeding her* **1:30 Jaillox *she calms down a little bit, but still continues to whimper* *Ty slowly shudders, then wakes up* Oh, dog... I have a splitting headache... *rubs head* **You are now away. **You are no longer away. **1:34 Rigbybestie1510 Ty! You're okay! Oh, wait, Ty, Patience's hurt or sick or something... I'm not sure what it is, but I'm worried... **1:35 Jaillox *he rubs his head, and turns back into a dog, dropping everyone on the soft grass* What about Patience? *she sneezes again, this time much more weakly, spraying blood everywhere* Oh, dog... **Patience... what did the mean woman do to you? *he picks her up out of Twily's hands* *Patience whimpers, then sneezes again, getting blood all over Ty's face* Aww... *he kisses her* What's wrong with you though? *she sneezes again, then whimpers* **You are now away. *he lays her back in Twily's arms* *she whimpers one last time, then stops breathing* **You are no longer away. **1:43 Rigbybestie1510 She's... she's dead... she can't be dead... she can't be... she was so young... and innocent... *starts crying* **1:43 Jaillox I know... I loved her so much... *starts crying too* *their tears roll down their cheeks, and slowly drip off, onto Patience* *after a few seconds, she starts breathing slowly again* **Ty: I-I can't believe it... it's a miracle... SHE'S ALIVE! *he hugs her and Twily tightly* **You are now away. **Oh, I can't believe it... our baby is alive! *he kisses Twily repeatedly, while Patience is whimpering about an empty stomach, since she didn't get much to eat* **Rigbybestie1510 **Rig? **U Derr? DL * **2:11 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah? **2:12 Jaillox Can we continue RP? **I was watching YT videos... **Ty: I-I can't believe it... it's a miracle... SHE'S ALIVE! *he hugs her and Twily tightly* Oh, I can't believe it... our baby is alive! *he kisses Twily repeatedly, while Patience is whimpering about an empty stomach, since she didn't get much to eat* **2:14 Rigbybestie1510 I know... sigh... I don't want to feed her, but she might die again if I don't... *starts feeding her* I need to eat sooner or later... I'm not feeling well... **2:15 Jaillox Oh, dear... Would you like some of this grass? It looks good... *he takes a few bites* Man, this IS good... *he continues to eat the grass* *he suddenly stops eating* *his face turns green, then he pukes* Oh, dog... I don't feel too well... *throws up again* **2:18 Rigbybestie1510 *eating grass* There's nothing wrong with the grass... **2:21 Jaillox I am SO glad that she's okay, though... *he rubs Patience's head, before throwing up into the grass again* **2:22 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, Ty, I have to eat this... And, yes, I agree... **2:24 Jaillox I'm sorry... it's just that it's not settling w-*vomits again* DAMNIT! Twily, do you have any Tums or somethi-*vomits again* **2:25 Rigbybestie1510 No... I don't exactly have any Tums on me... **2:26 Jaillox Oh, dog... do you have ANYTHING that'll help? *let's just pretend that breast milk helps with indigestion* (don't even bother ) **2:27 Rigbybestie1510 (Oh Dog... ) Uhh... well... this is awkward to suggest but... maybe my milk will work? **2:27 Jaillox What?! Eww... A-are you sure? **2:28 Rigbybestie1510 I'm not exactly sure, but it's worth a try... **2:30 Jaillox *sigh* This is so awkward... *he starts sucking her milk* *Spike look up from watching a caterpillar* *he sees Ty sucking her milk* Eww... *he watches the caterpillar again* *he stops* I'm not hurting you, am I? **2:32 Rigbybestie1510 *wincing* No... not at all... **2:33 Jaillox Ok... I'm starting to actually feel better... No wonder the kids like this stuff... *he starts drinking more* **2:34 Rigbybestie1510 *mumbling* I wonder what it tastes like myself... **2:35 Jaillox What was that, sweetie? *he stops* Well, I feel so much better... I feel like I could do ANYTHING! *he flies around like a bird* **Man, YOU should try it sometime. **2:38 Rigbybestie1510 Err... uhh... I said... I want some Wonder Bread when we get home... *thinking* Thank Dog he stopped... all the biting... I think I'm bleeding there now... >< *mumbling* I really want to sometimes... #LateReplies **2:39 Jaillox Oh, dog... sweetie? Are you ok? You're bleeding... **2:40 Rigbybestie1510 I'm okay... *looks to side* **2:40 Jaillox Are you sure? I didn't bite, did I? **Oh, dog... this is all my fault... **I'm sorry... *he ksses her* **You are now away. **Jaillox has left the chat. s Twily repeatedly, while Patience is whimpering about an empty stomach, since she didn't get much to eat* *Rigbybestie1510 *